Je crois que je vais vomir un arc en ciel
by Ceska Zbrojovka
Summary: Toi, oui toi. Toi qui traînes ta peine de fic de cul en fic de cul. Toi qui cherche désespérément UN AllenxKanda qui tienne la route. Sache que tu ne trouveras RIEN ce cela ici... Mais qu'en revanche, tu risques de rire un peu...


Cette ' fiction ' mes chers et chères amies, est classée T, au vu du contenu hautement choquant pour certaines yaoistes. Les révélations qui vont suivre pourraient vous faire perdre à jamais toute illusion sur la yaoi, le boy's love, ou les fesses de Kanda. Elle s'inspire beaucoup d'une autre que j'ai écrite il y a des mois de cela. Elle est dédiée à Camille, qui, au détour d'une description de ' l'eau de Lavi ' nous fit bien rire...

* * *

Chère lectrice.

Tu aimes le yaoi.

Comme je te comprends.

Qui n'aimerait pas? Qui n'aime pas D-Gray Man? Qui n'aime pas Kanda?

Et donc, QUI n'aime pas les fictions remplies d'émoustillantes visions de la nudité de notre épéiste favori?

Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI, amie lectrice, faut-il que précisément, ce soit avec un HOMME, qui plus est, celui que Kanda déteste le PLUS dans toute cette fuckin' congrégation, qu'il finisse les trois quart du temps?

POURQUOI faut il que les scènes de cul suivent toujours cette bonne vieille trame du ' _il sentit une onde de douleur se propager, puis, rapidement, se détendit, la plaisir l'envahit_ ' ?

Amie lectrice, si tu as déjà utilisé un suppositoire, tu sais que ce genre de chose est IMPOSSIBLE.

Amie lectrice, pourquoi toujours ces expressions éculées? Note, enculé, éculées, très freudien tout ça, hmm hmm. Bref. Pourquoi ces ' son boxer devint vite trop petit ' et ' le blandinet rougit '?

Et enfin, amie lectrice, parce que je l'ai déjà fait avec une autre fic par le passé, voici le cliché du cliché, LA fic yaoi d gray man absolue, celle qui rassemble les mots ' blandinet ' ' sublime japonais ' et ' sa langue chercha la sienne ' dans la même phrase

**Breeeefff**

C'était une belle journée à la congrégation de l'ombre. Tous vaquaient à des occupations diverses, Komui fuyait le travail, Lavi remuait des journaux divers. Oui, vraiment, une routine bien réglée et bien huilée...

Sauf pour deux exorcistes...

Deux exorcistes qui, en l'occurrence, se dévisageaient d'une drôle de façon.

Kanda affichait un sourire sadique et carnassier, tout en s'approchant insensiblement du malheureux Allen Walker, future victime de ses pulsions.

" Pas la peine de te défiler, moyashi. Personne ne t'entendra crier "

Allen ouvrit la bouche, ange blanc, image de la vertu éplorée, et poussa un cri aigu, genre alarme de super marché, assez puissant pour faire exploser du cristal à 25 mètres.

Bien sûr, Kanda s'était gourré sur toute la ligne. Mais ce n'est pas ce malheureux SOS du _blandinet_ qui allait décourager notre _sublime japonais_, car il avait l'art et la manière de faire taire Allen Walker d'un coup de _langue_ bien placé. Et même, lui tirer d'autres sons...

( Note, amie lectrice, que ça commence à devenir chaud. Va te chercher un verre d'eau plate, mets toi en position du Lotus, et libère tes charkras bénéfiques. Te voilà refroidie? Si ça n'est pas suffisant, passe toi 'Jingle Bells ' en fond sonore. J'adore cette musique. Elle ferait retomber la libido d'un violeur pédophile. )

D'un pas de prédateur, il franchit l'espace entre lui et Allen, et le plaqua au mur, avant de glisser la main sous son col, caressant ses tétons.

' Hnn... Kanda ' Souffla ' Moyashi ' rougissant malgré lui.

' Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ça... ' lui répliqua l'aîné à l'oreille, avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Non, Allen n'aurait pas pu dire ça. Tout simplement parce que ces caresses étaient délicieuses. Il sentit son boxer devenir trop petit quand le plus âgé y fourra la main sans ménagement ( pense chakras bénéfiques, amie lectrice, pense chakras bénéfiques. )

" Hmm... Ha... Non... "

Mais le japonais n'avait que faire des supplications d'Allen. En se passant la langue sur les lèvres, il déboutonna la chemise de son amant, puis, son pantalon, et enfin, fit voler le malheureux sous vêtement, avant de se ruer sur l'entre-jambes d'Allen ( notez, je dis entre-jambes, mais j'aurais pu dire ' sceptre de son plaisir ', comme le fit Nabokov dans Lolita, ou encore ' sa virilité ' ou foultitude de mots... C'est fou le mal que les yaoistes se donnent pour pas utiliser le terme ' bite ' tu ne trouves pas, amie lectrice? )

Ce qui tira à celui ci des gémissements plus que significatifs.

Soudain, alors que le plaisir atteignait son point culminant, Allen sentit que le Japonais se relevait rapidement, au moment même où il avait failli toucher l'extase. Il ressentit cette absence si violemment qu'il en aurait presque pleuré.

" Espèce de... "

Mais Kanda le baillona d'un baiser.

Walker se sentit jeté sur le lit, tandis que le plus vieux grimpait au dessus de lui, se déshabillant à son tour. Allen ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa musculature, à quel point il était beau.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ces réflexions, une intrusion inattendue le ramena à lui.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu...??? " ( on se demande toujours pourquoi Allen semble surpris, alors que c'est la suite logique des choses )

" shh... Laisse toi faire. " ( et bien sûr, Allen se laisse TOUJOURS faire )

Kanda commença son lent va et viens, accélérant lorsque la grimace de son partenaire se transforma en expression de plaisir ( c'est ça la magie des fics. Se faire sodomiser, ça fait mal, mais pas plus d'une minute. Ouuups, j'ai utilisé le mot que les yaoistes prennent soin de ne JAMAIS placer dans leurs fics. Sacrilège! Tout de suite, ça fait SM, hein? So-do-mie. Lalala. )

Ils sentirent l'extase les étreindre au même moment, dans une jouissance suprême ( oui, la yaoisite n'a pas peur de faire UN PEU lourd, question style ), et kanda s'abattit avec un râle de contentement, tournant le dos à son amant.

****

Fin.

Ha, j'oubliais. parfois, la yaoisite prend soin de faire se dérouler en arrière plan un vague scénario pour crédibiliser ses séquences pornos. Alors vala, Kanda était parti en mission sans le dire à Allen et Allen lui en voulait toussa toussa, donc il faisait la gueule mais Kanda a su le convaincre...

* * *

Maintenant je vais aller pleurer sur mon carton! xD

Si vous voulez me molester, les pierres sont dans le carton, à droite.


End file.
